


You Think You Know A Person

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Found Family, Gen, Team as Family, red team - Freeform, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Something falls into place for Carolina when she joins the Reds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously crammed into a general collection of Carolina shortfics, but as it has become far and away my most popular fic on tumblr (!) I have decided it deserves to stand on its own.
> 
> Red Team Carolina for life.

Something falls into place when she joins the Reds, in a way Carolina absolutely cannot explain. The same soldiers she called _idiots_ a few months back, people she couldn’t fathom a single degree of commonality with, and yet when Sarge offers her an official spot on Red Team ( _Gotta keep ahead of those dirty Blues_ , he says), she doesn’t refuse. **  
**

“You think you know a person and they go _Red_ ,” Epsilon mutters.

“You _what?_ ” says Wash.

“You heard him,” she says with a restrained laugh. Carolina feels a base level of absurdity about her life at any given moment these days, and thinking too hard about her circumstances has the effect of propelling her into either outbursts of uncontrolled rage, or fits of semi-hysterical laughter.

The laughter causes less property damage so she’s making an effort to go with that.

 

What was the tipping point, the moment she started looking at them as… people. The moment she understood why Wash never used the phrase “sim troops.” By rights it probably should have been the moment Donut’s sticky grenades took out a row of Tex bots, the rainbow visage of the Red and Blue soldiers lining up at her side, offering the help she couldn’t even pretend she deserved. But it wasn’t that.

There wasn’t much she could stand to think about when she finally emerged from that bunker. Only the sick feeling of finality and the taste of bile in her throat and the lights blinking off in lines behind them as FILSS shut the systems down one by one. Only the flat, bitter sensation as she tried to tell herself it was over, it was over, it was over.

“Hey, Carolina,” Sarge said to her after, gruff as always but there was something else in his voice, something that stopped her from snapping at him. “I ever tell you how I found out my entire military career was a lie?” It was a rhetorical question. Not like he’d ever told her anything about himself, not like she’d ever asked. That stopped her short, too.

“Tell me,” she said, and he did.


End file.
